Montauk Beach
by chippercar101
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico spend a weekend at Montauk, the four have always been best friends, but at the beach they uncover some secrets that could jeopardize their friendship. Thalico and Percabeth (I stink at summaries.) Rated T because...I don't really know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance for suckiness.** **R&R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO Octavian would be dead. Is Octavian dead? No? Than I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth's POV **

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock..._we must have been here for at least 2 hours already... midterms suck. I lean back in my chair and look for my two best friends, Thalia and Percy. Percy is staring out the window tapping his pen on the desk, not even attempting to take the test. Next to him Thalia is trying to cheat off of the girl on her right, Cara. She must be desperate if she's trying to cheat off that dumb-ass. She catches my eye and mouths _Why can't I just cheat off of you? I got stuck between the two biggest idiots in class. _She glances at Cara, who is texting, and Percy who is still looking out the window and whistling. I (being the amazing best friend I am) just smirk at her and shrug. She glances at the teacher. sticks out her middle finger at me, and goes back to cheating off Cara. I smile and look back down at my test, which I finished about an hour ago.

"Ms. Grace, eyes on your own paper!" screeches Ms. Dodds, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Thalia cringes at the use of her last name, but recovers quickly and says "Of course Ms. Dodds" cheerfully. Ms. Dodds nods and turns away. "Bitch" I hear Thalia mutter under her breath. Apparently Percy hears it too because he bursts into a fit of laughter. Ms. Dodds whirls around, "Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Jackson?"

"I...um...no ma'am" Percy manages to say before Thalia says something else and he bursts into another fit of laughter. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. Ms. Dodds narrows her eyes at Percy, but turns away and scans the room until her eye settles on me.

_Crap._

"Ms. Chase, do you know why Mr. Jackson could have been laughing?"

"I am not Mr. Jackson, so I do not know what goes through his brain, unless we have an empathetic link that I am not aware of."

Ms. Dodds looks shocked, probably trying to figure out what empathetic means, and I mutter "If he even has a brain."

Thalia hears me and burst into another fit of laughter, while Percy puts his hand on his heart and feigns hurt. Ms. Dodds begins "Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, and -"

At this convenient moment, the bell rings and Thalia finishes "Have to go!" We run for the exit, both of us have already packed up, knowing that something like this would happen. Percy, who didn't pack up, sees us going and starts to panic. Most of the kids had already cleared out of the room for lunch, and no one wants to be alone with Ms. Dodds. Percy crams a few papers into his binder, leaves the rest behind, and bolts out the door trying to catch up to us, Thalia starts to crack up as soon as he reaches us, panting. "Real smooth" I say before I start to laugh too. "Shut up" he mumbles. Thalia and laugh until we reach the cafeteria with Percy trudging behind us with a very red face. When we enter the cafeteria, I see Thalia's little brother Jason, a junior, and his girlfriend Piper, also a junior.

"Hey." Thalia says, plopping down next to Jason and ruffling his hair. "Hey." they chorus back. I sit next to Piper, and take half her bagel. She just rolls her eyes at me and keeps talking with Jason.

"So we still on for Saturday guys?" Jason asks.

"Percy, Annabeth, and I are going together, and Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, Silena, Katie, and Things 1 and 2 are going in Beckendorf's truck." Thalia answers.

"Whoa, who said that I was going?" I ask, annoyed.

"I did." Thalia says.

"Yeah well I didn't."

"Do you have better plans?"

"Yes, actually. I was going to study for the finals, and work on my college applications."

"Yeah, because that is so much more fun then spending the weekend at Montauk."

"It is."

"I agree. I'm not going either." Percy interjects.

"Yes you are" Thalia says, "You all are coming."

"Actually I can't go." a voice from behind Percy argues.

"Holy shit Nico, stop sneaking up on me!" Percy screams, falling out of his chair. Nico gives a small smile and sits down.

Thalia sighs, "You are all coming. ALL of you." she points her fork at each of us in turn, than spears a tater tot and sticks it in her mouth.

"Or?" Percy asks

"Or a repeat of the toilet paper prank comes" she answers, grinning wickedly. Percy's expression is quickly replaced with one of terror. He tries to back up, forgetting he is in a chair, and for the second time today, he falls on his face.

Laughter erupts from behind me, and a rough voice scoffs "So Prissy fell over, what's new?"

"Clarisse." Percy groans from the floor. Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis and Conner sit down, and Percy sits up.

"What's it to you punk?"

"Nothing" Percy mumbles.

"So anyway, what time are we going up?" Jason asks

I tune out not wanting to hear Thalia and Jason discuss their plans for my weekend. I sigh, I guess I'm doing those college applications tonight.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Where am I applying to? Harvard is too exclusive, Yale maybe? Cornell?

Something hits me, like literally hits me, as in slaps me across the face. "Ouch! Thalia, what was that for!"

"You weren't paying attention." she grins. "What do you want?" I sigh.

"I said, what time is Percy picking you up?"

"Wait, what? Percy and I say in unison.

"You live across the street from each other, and we're taking Percy's car." Thalia explains impatiently.

"Oh...um, what about eight?" I turn to Percy. "Eight works." he smiles, and I smile back.

"Awww! I ship it! Percabeth!" Silena squeals.

My face turns red, and I'm pretty sure Percy's does too. "Shut it Silena." Percy mutters.

Silena gives a small smile and the bell rings. English with Mr. Blofis.

_Fun._

**So as I said before, this is my first fanfic, and it sucks. Sorry. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson Thalico would be a thing.**

**Percy's POV **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _I reach over to hit snooze on my alarm clock, and I roll over in bed groaning. "Five more minutes." I mutter to myself, and I start to drift off to sleep.

Than the covers are yanked off of me. "Mom, It's Saturday!" I complain, not bothering to look up.

"Percy, we're the same age, it is impossible for me to be your mother." says a feminine voice. Wait, what? Oh yeah, I was supposed to pick Annabeth up today. _Shit._ That means...

I feel the bed shift, and I know Annabeth has sat down. "Percy, come on. Thalia is going to kill us, and thanks to your sleeping habits, we're an hour behind everyone else." Yeah, that's definitely Annabeth.

I sit up, rub my eyes and look at her. She's wearing a yellow tank top that shows off her curves perfectly, and a pair of denim shorts. Really, really short shorts.

She notices me looking and blushes "It's bad, I know. Thalia and Piper picked out my outfits for the week."

I smile and stand up, yawning "You look great." she smiles back, and I give her a hug. She stiffens up automatically. I've hugged her before, why is...oh shit. I'm a little afraid to ask myself this, but what did I wear to bed last night? I glance down. Correction, what _didn't_ I wear to bed last night. I'm shirtless, and only wearing my boxers. I remember that we're still hugging, and let go of her. I hope she doesn't notice me blushing. Instead she smirks.

"You drool when you sleep. Now go take a shower Seaweed Brain."

I smile "Of course Wise Girl." I go over to my dresser and grab an outfit, and I notice her glancing at my 6-pack. "Enjoying the view?"

Now it's her turn to blush, "What? I don't-I'm not-" I laugh and and she manages a small smile, even though she still looks like a strawberry. "Just go take a shower Seaweed Brain!"

"Didn't answer my question!" I yell back to her on my way to the bathroom.

She throws one of my pillows at me with deadly accuracy, hitting me in the back. I can practically feel her triumphant smirk. I turn around and make the universal _calm the fuck down _gesture.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but I couldn't let your ego get any bigger than it already is." she smiles, "Now stop stalling and go take a shower, we have a 6 hour drive ahead of us._" _

**~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~**

"OK, bye mom!" I yell at my mom, who is standing in the apartment door, watching us go.

"And thank you for the blue pancakes Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth says as she runs down the stairs with a bag of chips in her hands. Probably for me to eat on the way.

"Call me Sally, Annabeth, and you're welcome. Make sure Percy doesn't do anything stupid." My mom smiles at Annabeth, but I can tell she's a bit nervous.

Annabeth smiles back, "I will Sally." My mom keeps smiling, and I see some of the worry lift off her face. "You two have fun!" she calls after us as we pull away. Before we leave I hear her say "But not too much fun." I blush again, and Annabeth looks at me like I'm absolutely crazy. She didn't hear, thank the gods.

__**Another Line Break~~~~~~~~~~**

Annabeth and I had been driving for about 10 minutes when my stomach started to growl.

"Someone sounds hungry." she says.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food." Annabeth laughs, and I find myself grinning too.

"So want to stop and get some food?" I ask. She just rolls her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

About 20 minutes later, I find a nice restaurant in a little town. I look over at Annabeth, who is reading a book.

"Annabeth?" No response "Annabeth!"

"Hmm?

"Come on we're here."

"That's nice."

"Let's go."

"Good idea."

"My hair is on fire."

"Ask Leo."

"Annabeth!" She finally looks up from her book.

"What?"

"Let's eat."

"What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain?" She asks getting out of the car.

"You." I mutter before I getting out too.

**Not my best chapter, but I have tons of homework to do.****I was reading The Lightning Thief earlier today, ****and Argus ships Percabeth too! Read chapter 6, it's true! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

About an hour after after we left the diner, Annabeth started yawning**.**

"That's illogical Percy, it doesn't..." she started, but she never finished her sentence, because she started to fall asleep.

"Annabeth? How long has it been since you've slept?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Annabeth!"

"Oh, um, sorry. I dunno...a week?"

I sighed, Annabeth never got enough sleep because she was always up before dawn working on some type of architecture project. "Why?"

"There's just been so much to do Perce. Finals are coming up, so I have to study for those, I have more homework than ever from all of my AP classes, and than there's Mt. Olympus. Don't even get me started. Ares is being a-"

"Annabeth! Maybe you should take a nap."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. And I do not need a nap."

"Yes you do."

" No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

She sighed irritably. "If I sleep will you shut up?"

I just grinned. "Gladly."

She rolled her eyes. "Wake me up in an hour."

"Of course."

"I mean it Jackson." Uh-oh. Last names are not a good sign.

"OK."

She looked at me for a while, and eventually nodded.

"Night." I muttered, but she was already asleep."

**~~~~~~~~The First of Many Line Breaks~~~~~~~~**

We pulled into the driveway of the house we were renting about 4 hours later, at midnight. I guess I forgot to wake Annabeth up. Opps.

The house was a small cottage, but we rented 8 so everyone got their own room. Thalia and Bianca are sharing cabin 1, Nico and Grover are in cabin 2, Clarrise and Katie are in cabin 3, Travis and Conner and in cabin 4, Silena and Beckendorf are in cabin 5, Hazel and Piper in cabin 6, Jason and Frank in cabin 7, and because Beck wouldn't room with me, and Silena wouldn't room with her, I was staying with Annabeth. Each cabin had a miniature kitchen, and a small TV and a couch, and two bedrooms. Our cabin was right next to the sea. Perks of being Posiden's kid I guess. We also rented a huge cabin, right in the center of our eight. IT had a huge kitchen, a game room, and a TV room with a bunch of sofas, movies, and a gigantic plasma screen a TV that covered most of the wall. How did we pay for this you ask? A "generous donation" by the gods covered most of the funds. Heh...

I glanced over at Annabeth's sleeping form. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a small smile in her sleep.

I walked around the car to the passenger side and picked her up...her shampoo smells like strawberries. Sorry, off topic. I walked into her bedroom and set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Without thinking I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her temple.

"Good night Wise Girl." I murmured into her hair before drifting off into my room and laying down. One thought crossed my mind before I fell asleep.

_I hope she wasn't awake._

**Spoiler alert! She was awake. I'm really sorry about not updating a lot. I'll try to get at least two really long chapters up this weekend. **

**Please R&R. I'm just winging it, I have no idea what I'm doing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I know I've been MIA, I had a ton of tests to study for. Sorry for OOCness. ****  
**

**I am SO sorry for being gone for so long! My mom took my laptop, because I got grounded. Sorry!  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

He kissed me. He freaking _kissed_ me. On the head of course, but still.

He was probably half asleep. I sighed. Half asleep. Why did that disappoint me? It isn't supposed to, is it?

I fell back on my bed groaning. I was acting like an Aphrodite girl. At that thought my stomach growled, so I went downstairs for breakfast, throwing my hair in a messy bun, still in my pjs.

I entered the kitchen, and saw Percy making a stack of blue pancakes for himself. Or trying to.

Both he and the kitchen were completely covered in flour and blue dye.

When he saw me he smiled and said,"Morning." He sounded a bit nervous, probably because he forgot to wake me up after an hour on the car ride here.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him, sitting down. "Hi. What you making?"

"Pancakes." He looked down at the mess of flour and blue dye on the counter and added, "Kind of."

I rolled my eyes again "C'mon, let's go get breakfast at the big house **(A/N The main cabin) **I'm sure that Katie already has something ready."

He nodded, and we left for the big house, where everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV and eating omelets.

"Hey guys." Percy called.

"Hi." they chorused back, except for Clarrise who muttered "Die punk." Hmm...she must be in a good mood.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an omelet for myself, and three for Percy. Normal teenage boys eat a ton, but _demigod_ teenage boys are **so **much worse.

Percy glanced over at me from the spot on the couch he'd claimed. Than he saw the food in my hands, and his face broke into a grin. "You're awesome." he took the three omelets from my hands. He walked back to the couch, glanced back at me and patted the spot next to him. I smiled and sat down  
"Awwww! Percabeth is sitting together!" Silena gushed. "They are so adorable! I want to be the first one to know when you to start dating OK?!"

Percy and I both blushed and moved away from each other. Unfortunately, the couch wasn't big enough and we both fell on the floor. My omelet flew off of it's plate, and landed on Percy's head.

I would've been embarrassed, but everyone was to busy laughing at us, us being mostly Percy and his new hat.

Percy apparently didn't notice, or didn't care, because all he did was pout, and whine, "My omelets are gone."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking a shower." I declared. At the same time, Percy discovered the omelet in his hair, and he started trying to get it out. Everyone else's laughter eventually faded out, but Thalia was just laughing harder. She looked up at all of us staring at her, and all at once everyone but Percy and I broke into a fit of laughter yet again.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back to the cabin that I shared with Percy, grabbing a towel and entering my bathroom. Yes, each room had it's own bathroom.

I smiled. This is going to be an awesome vacation.

**~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." I repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

Thalia pouted. "Why not? It'll be fun."

I shook my head again. There is no way I'm going to spend the night at Posiden's kingdom. Percy and I may be friends, but Athena and Posiden definitely have not buried the hatchet. In fact, I think that if Lord Zeus allowed her to, Athena would kill Percy on sight.

"For me?" She pouted again. You'd think it would be hard for Thalia to pull off a puppy dog face with her electric blue eyes, and dark makeup, but she made it work somehow. She could get me to do almost whatever she wanted when she pouted, which is why I can't look at her. If I do, she'll convince me to go somehow. I closed my eyes and shook my head, but after about a minute, my curiosity got the best of me. She was still pouting. I tried to look away, but instead I heard myself say "Fine."

"Great!" Thalia said springing up from the bed. "Than let's get going!"

That got my attention. "Wait, what?"

"We leave now."

"Bu-"

"I already packed for you."

"Who-"

"Only me you and Percy."

"Do-"

"Yes everyone knows. Now come on we're going to be late."

I got up reluctantly, and got dressed in a pair of denim shorts, and a sea green tank top.

Thalia looked me up and down as I threw my hair into a ponytail.

"Good enough." she said. "Now let's go."

Great. So I'm on my way to my mother's worst enemy's territory, underwater. Not mentioning the fact that I can't breathe underwater.

This will be...interesting.

**Hey guys! As I said at the top, I got grounded and my laptop was taken away. :( But I'm back. I promise I'll post at least one really long chapter over the weekend. :) R&R please!  
**

**Bye Bye- Carley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, and favoriting and following this story.** **Blue cookies to all** **(::) Enjoy!**

**(Sorry about all the OOC from Thalia.)**

**Annabeth's POV**

After I got done packing (do you pack a bathing suit when you'll be underwater? I ran down to the beach where I saw Percy and Thalia waiting for me in the shallows. Percy smiled, and Thalia gestured for me to hurry up.

As got closer I heard Thalia yell, "I ALREADY PACKED FOR YOU."

"Yeah, but I don't trust you." I replied still walking.

"HEY!"

I cringed. In the time we were talking I had made it to the beach, and Thalia had just screamed in my ear.

She stared at me blankly. "When did you get here?"

I rolled my eye. Typical Thalia. She waded back in to the water. "Percy's doing his son of Posiden thing, and talking to all the fish, catching up on the latest gossip."

At that moment Percy started to laugh, and when he saw us staring at him said, "This fish is hilarious."

Thalia motioned for me to join them, and said, "C'mon once Percy is done talking to his little friend we can leave."

I stood by the water, and stared into it. Getting in looked about as tempting as taking a swim in the Styx. As a little kid I was always kept away from water, because of Athena and Posiden's rivalry. Back than I loved water though, so I would sneak out to swim in the ocean. I still love the water, but now that I know why I wasn't allowed to swim I'm not that anxious to swim anymore.

"How do we even-" I started,

"Get there?" Thalia interrupted, "Good question. So we each have necklaces from Posiden that let us breathe underwater, but this Kelp Head over here made the mistake of giving me both so I could give one to you, and I lost one, so now we're just gonna catch a ride with some hippocampi."Percy and I gaped at her.

"You lost it! How do you lose a necklace that makes you breathe underwater?"

"You drop it down the drain in the shower." She replied, "Oh, I almost forgot watch this."

She took everyone's suitcases, and one by one threw them as far as she could into the water. They sunk to the bottom and hit with a _thud_.

"Hey!" Percy and I both protested.

"Just watch."she said "Posiden told me to do this."

Sure enough, the suitcases rose from the bottom, and slowly started to make their way over the waves and out to sea.

"Percy call some hippocampi." she told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. "They're on their way."

A few minutes later, Rainbow and his friends emerged, whinnying happily. Riding on Rainbow was Tyson.

"Tyson!" Percy called wading out, and giving Tyson a man hug. "How are you doing buddy?"

"I am good, brother. You good too?

Percy nodded, and the two began to come to shore leading the hippocampi.

Than Tyson saw me and yelled "Anna-bef!"

He ran up and hugged me. I stiffened a bit because I've had some bad experiences with cyclopes in the past, but I hugged him back. Tyson had become like a brother to me since Percy and became friends. He than went to hug Thalia, but she backed away before he could, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. The cyclopes attack had scared me, but it scared Thalia way worse. I know some of what happened to her in there, but she refuses to tell me the rest. That's fine though, I don't want to relive that day either.

Tyson looked like he might cry because Thalia rejected his hug, but Percy quickly steered him toward the water, motioning for us to follow him. I reluctantly followed him.

When we got to where the hippocampi were waiting, we found a problem. There were only three, and four of us. Thalia realized this too and yelled,"I call dibs on having on to myself." Tyson was to large to share one, so he was out, Thlaia called her own, which left Percy and I to share one.

"I can just swim." he said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, we're traveling like 500 miles. It's fine, I don't bite,"

He looked a bit relived, and he climbed on first, offering me his hand. I took it and he hoisted me up in front of him.

"I could've done that myself you know." I said, not wanting to be some damsel in distress.

He smiled "I know. I am talking to the head architect of Olympus, aren't I?"

I smiled too. "Yes, and I'm talking to the Savior of Olympus, right? Aka the best hero since Heracles?"

He stuck out his hand. "That would be me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I rolled my eyes, and shook his hand, trying (and failing) to suppress a smile.

"If you two are done flirting, can we go?" Thalia yelled at us.

We both blushed beet red. Percy grabbed the reigns. And started to steer us out towards Thalia and Tyson, who were already way ahead. Than my brain finally registered what was happening, and I blushed even more. To grab the reigns Percy had to reach over me, so his arms were on either side of me, and his was looking over his shoulder. He has really strong arms- wait, where did that come from? Bad hormones, stop it.

OK, I'm cool. You see everyone at camp figured Percy and I were going to start dating, but this is a perfect example. We're best friends, but he's the Savior of Olympus. He's loyal, he's funny, he's hot. Girls are practically knocking down his door. He could have anyone So why would he want me? Not that I want to date him of course...we're friends, best friends. That's enough for me.

"So..." Percy started.

"Great conversation starter Perce."

He glared at me, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. "You didn't let me finish. So what do you want do first when we get there?"

"A tour obviously. I want to know where I'm going. Plus I've heard that the architecture is amazing."

He rolled his eyes. "How did I know you'd say that?"

"We spend way to much time together."

"Well we're about to spend a lot more time together, because I'm your new tour guide."

"Flirting!" Thalia yelled from somewhere in front of us,

I took my sneaker off and threw in her general direction.

_Thud, _

"Ow!" she yelled.

I took the other one off and threw it at her in the same direction.

_Splash._

"Nice." Percy said fist-bumping me. "You hit her so hard she fell off her horse."

"You okay Thais?" I called.

A garbled "Kill you." and splashing answered that question.

**My longest chapter yet, 1,233 words! So because it's memorial day weekend, I'm gonna be able to publish a few more chapters. So I guess I'll see ya in a bit. R&R for a blue cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have a huge English project due, I have to write a book in a week. And I got my laptop taken away. Twice.**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV  
**

After another hour or so, I could tell Percy was getting tired from steering the horse, and controlling the tides.

"Percy, I can take the reigns if you want me to."

He shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. It's just...the tides. They're supposed to be flowing with us, but...It's probably nothing. Never mind."

He forces a smile, but he still looks uneasy. I give him a reassuring smile, and put my hand on his. I feel a shiver run through my body as I do, and I pull my hand away.

For the second time today, I realize how close we are. He is sitting behind me, his arms are wrapped around me so that he can steer. I sigh, and enjoy the warmth radiating off of him. We must look like a couple. How ironic.

"Percy?" I ask. He looks toward me and nods, telling me to continue. "Are we almost there?" He looks disappointed for a second like he was expecting me to ask him something else, but his smile soon reappears. "You sound like a two year old." I glare at him, and he quickly says, "We're about 10 minutes away now." I nod, satisified, but my satisfaction only lasts for a second.

Someone behind me shouts,"Revenge!" and I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn around to see Thalia launching clothes out of a mini-catapult Tyson must've made. As a faded T-shirt lands in the water next to me, I realize that she's using my clothes for ammo. Let's just hope she doesn't launch my under-

"Fire in the hole!" she yells, and sure enough, a pair of green underwear comes launching at me. I would've rather it hit me than what happened next. Because Percy was sitting behind me, the undies landed on him instead of me. The scene was so hilarious I almost laughed. _Almost._But my underwear just landed on my crushes head. The underwear fell into the water with a splash, leaving Percy and I sitting in shock. Thalia fired a pair of socks, but missed. "That's the last of it!" she screamed.

I turned angrily. "You fired all of my clothes into the Atlantic Ocean. What the heck am I supposed to wear for the next week?"

Thalia stopped laughing. "I guess I didn't think about that part."

I was about to hit her with another shoe, but Percy stopped me. "We're here." he said. I turned, and saw the most amazing castle I have ever seen. The detail was amazing, and the structural supports were astounding. And this was only the top! I wish I made a dome like that on Aphrodite's temple! She would've loved it. Maybe I can incorporate it with Demeter's. Thalia covered her ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I smiled sheepishly, I must've been thinking aloud again. Percy looks at me, smiling, but not looking me in the eye. Just looking. I am about to get off of our hippocampi, but I stop, remembering the water underneath us. "Percy, how are we supposed to breathe?" Percy glares at Thalia. "_Someone_ lost one of the only two necklaces of breathing in the world, so dad and I will just part the water in your room, and the rest of the time, you'll be riding via bubble." I look at him, confused. "Bubble?" He nods. "Bubble."

Than he pushes me into the water. For the first few seconds, I can't breathe, and I can feel the water surrounding me, but when it becomes to much and I gulp for air, I find that I can breathe. "Pretty cool, huh?" Percy says from next to me. One look around, and I can tell that we're in the bubble he was talking about. I shove him out. "Never do that again." He laughs, and nods, leading me into the castle. Thalia yells at us from behind, "Hello? Help me. This idiot is trying to hug me. It's creepy." Than we hear Tyson's voice, sounding like he was about to cry. "Rainbow? Bye-bye Rainbow." Thalia screeches, "I'M STUCK IN A CORAL REEF. OH MY GODS THE OCTOPUS IS ATTACKING ME!" Tyson sniffles. "Rainbow is gone." Thalia screams in frustration. "HELP ME!" We ignore them and and together, walk into the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~I am a LINE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello son!" A deep voice bellows once we had entered a large room. Percy grins, and walks forward, hugging Posiden. "Hey dad. Haven't seen you in a while." Posiden nods, "Not since you saved the world from Kronos I think." Percy grins again, and says, "Oh by the way, Thalia might be a little late with Tyson. They've run into a bit of a...um...problem." Posiden nods, his eyes glinting. "I saw. Nice work with the octopus if I do say so myself. Beautiful placement." For the first time, Posiden sees me. "Oh Annabeth! How nice it is to see you!" He reaches over and gives me a hug also. "It's nice to see you also, sir. If I may say so, your palace is beautifully designed." Posiden beams with pleasure. "It used to be better, before Oceanus destroyed my game room, but it_ is_ pretty amazing." Percy rolled his eyes as his father continued. "And don't call me sir Annabeth, you can call me Posiden. Or Dad." I turn beat red, and Percy does too as soon as he realizes what Posiden meant. "Dad!" he protests. Posiden chuckles. "What? We all know it's going to happen someday. I'll be Annabeth's father-in-law eventually, so she might as well just start calling me Dad now." Still blushing like crazy, I say, "If it's all the same to you Sir, I'll just call you Posiden." He nods, and tells Percy, "Why don't you show Annabeth to her room. The nymphs saw the whole launching of Annabeth's clothes, so they put out some new ones for her." Percy nodded, and we walked out of the door. "Her underwear landed on his head! I am so glad I recorded that!" If possible, I blushed even more at Posiden's comment if that was even possible.

After walking in silence for a bit, Percy abruptly stopped in front of a door, causing me to walk into him. We both toppled to the ground, him landing on top of me, with his hands on either side of my head. "Sorry Perc-" I started, freezing when I looked into his eyes. He was staring intently at me. I could easily get lost in his beautiful sea green eyes, but he would never see anything in my boring gray ones. Or my plain blond hair. Or me. I willed myself to get up, but I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes. Than suddenly, he was kissing me. I froze at first, but almost immediately kissed him back. I don;t know how long we stayed there, and I don't really care. All I cared about was the felling of his lips on mine. Than, it got awkward. Posiden came down the hallway. "Percy, it doesn't take that long to show her where she'll be sleeping and than come back for dinner, does it?" He eyes finally landed on us, and we scrambled to our feet, both breathing heavily. "Dad-" Percy said at the same time I said, "Posiden-" He looked at us wide-eyed. "Um...no...continue. I didn't think I'd be interrupting something. Just...um...use protection." With those words, Posiden slowly backed away, tripping over himself as he rounded the first corner and started to run.

Percy and I stood there, staring at each other for a minute, until I started to slowly back up into my room, locking the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding my head in my hands. I sit on the bed for another hour before I hear Percy. "Annabeth?" Percy asks, knocking softly on the door. He waits a second before opening the door, holding back the water so that it doesn't get in. He sits down next to me on my bed, close enough so that our knees are touching. "So you can pick locks now?" I ask, avoiding the elephant in the room. He shrugs, "Only when they're underwater." I nod, and an awkward silence begins. "Dinner's ready." he says. I nod again, and get up. He also rising and leads the way to the dining room. Outside of the door, he grabs my hand tentatively as if asking permission. I squeeze to let him know that it's okay, and we walk like that into the dining room where we see a soaking wet Thalia, and a teary Tyson. "Brother!" Tyson says when he sees Percy. Percy lets go of my hand to give Tyson a hug. "Hey big guy! You just saw me a few hours ago." Tyson sees me, and bounds up to me, giving me a hug. I stiffen, as I do every time he hugs me, remembering the Cyclopes' lair with Thalia and Luke. I take a deep breathe and hug him back. Thalia shifts in her seat, and we could hear the squishing of her wet pants. "What happened there Thalia?" I ask. She glares at me and responds, "I couldn't figure out how to use the necklace, ok?" Percy stifles his laughter, as does Posiden, as they raise their arms to dry Thalia.

A now frizzy-haired, but dry, Thalia sits glaring at us. "Much better. Thank you Lord Posiden." she says trying to smooth her hair. To Percy she says, "Jerk." and punches him. Percy rubs his shoulder, but doesn't stop smiling. During dinner, everyone is silent, except for Tyson, who rambles on about Rainbow. The pressure between Percy and I is building rapidly, Posiden stares at us like we're about to explode, and Thalia looks pissed off because she doesn't know what's happening. After an intense stare-off between Percy and his father, Thalia lost it. "What the heck is going on here?" she yelled, slamming her glass of water on the table. Percy and I stare at her in alarm. and Posiden looks kind of afraid. She glares at all of us in turn, her eyes coming to rest on me and Percy. "Has the happy couple gotten together or something? Please tell me what I missed while I was floating unconscious through the ocean." Everyone stayed silent, staring at her. She looked at each of us.

"You know something Barnacle Beard?" she asks Posiden. He looks shocked, but after a few seconds of being glared at by Thalia, he points to us and says, "Percabeth." cowering in his seat. Thalia looks at us for a second, before grinning wickedly and mumbling, "Silena's going to love this." Our eyes widen, "You wouldn't." I say. Thalia's grin spreads. "Oh but I would." She takes out her I-phone, and searches through her contacts for Silena. "Percy get the phone!" I yell. It's not that we don't like Silena, she's one of my best friends, but she gets a little...overenthusiastic about dating. And right now, Percabeth is her favorite ship. So now, thanks to her, people have taken to calling us Percabeth.

Percy blasts Thalia with water, also spraying the rest of us. Her phone falls out of her hands and shuts down, waterlogged. I hold out my hand to high-five Percy, and he happily obliges. "Great job Percy, only one problem." I say.

He looks at me confused, "What? I thought that was pretty damn epic." I look down at my sopping clothes. "I'm soaked." He for the first time realizes this, and grins sheepishly. "Opps."

Posiden rises. "Annabeth, the naiads have laid out clothes for you this week. Why don't you go change into some dry clothes?"

I nod. "Thank you Lord Posiden." I start to leave, Percy following me. At first I don't know why, but than I remember the little detail of breath. When he opens the door, I expect water to come crashing down, but Percy holds it at bay, creating a small walkway through the middle.  
He mockingly bows. "Ladies first." I roll my eyes, and walk through the passageway, with Percy trailing behind me in silence. When we reach my room, we stand in an awkward silence. "Well..bye." I say, closing the door. Percy stops it from closing at the last second though. "Annabeth, we need to talk." I nod reluctantly. "Can I get changed first?" I ask. "Sure." he replies, and allows me to close the door.

When I look at the naiad's choice of clothes for me, I know this will be a terrible trip. I change quickly, and walk back outside to find Percy still waiting there. "That was quick." he says, not looking at me, "Where do you-whoa." I glare at him, "Not a word." I forge ahead, going back to the dining hall. "No, you look good in a dress, I just don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." I glare at him again. I'm wearing a strapless white traditional Greek gown, but it was cut shorter, so it only reached my mid-thigh.

Percy takes my hand, and steers me into a different hallway, away from the dining hall. "Percy. we're going the wrong way. Percy. We're going to miss desert!" He just laughs, and abruptly stops, causing me to bump into him, leaving us in the same position we were in the first time we kissed. Percy gets up, and extends his hand to help me up to. "You really need to stop running into me." he comments, "You really need to stop landing on top of me when I do bump into you." I retort. He rolls his eyes, and for the first time, I see where we are. "Oh my gods Percy! Are we still in Posiden's palace?" Percy shrugs. "Kind of. The pavilion is just a little bit north of here, but no one ever knew this was here. Except for me, Tyson, and now you." We are surrounded by a giant coral reef, fish darting past us, and the occasional shark passing by outside. In the middle, there's a little spot that looks just big enough for two people to sit. "This is so cool! How did you even find this?" I ask. He grins, as if remembering something. "Tyson found it actually. We were exploring around the first time I visited this place, and he showed me this place."

I nod, now aware that we're sitting close. Very close. He grabs my hand, and we sit in a comfortable silence. That's what I love-um...like about him. We don't have to be talking to be comfortable with each other. We can just sit and enjoy each other's company. Soon enough, with the lull of the swaying of the anemones, and Percy sitting next to me, we've both fallen asleep,

**Okay, so first of all, I'm SO SORRY! I was gone for about a month I think, and I apologize. I really don't have a strict schedule for posting, but I'm pretty sure this was long overdue. **

**Secondly, I'd like to thank you guys so much for following this story, and waiting so patiently for the update. (And I'm sorry it sucks, I wrote it at midnight.)**

**Third, summer is finally here for my school, so I'll be posting a TON more!**

**And finally, R&R! Until next time!**


End file.
